<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Cause It's A Beautiful Night by waywardangel (leviarty)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597412">'Cause It's A Beautiful Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviarty/pseuds/waywardangel'>waywardangel (leviarty)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But Not In The Usual Way, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hunter boyfriends, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, eventually hunter husbands, probably takes place in the impala, though it could probably be read as not establish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviarty/pseuds/waywardangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the working title for this fic was "dumbass marriage proposal" which should tell you everything you need to know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Cause It's A Beautiful Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s wrong?” Cas asked, when he caught Dean staring at him for a few moments too long.</p>
<p>“Nothing.”</p>
<p>“What, is there something on my face?”</p>
<p>“Actually, yeah. Right around there.”</p>
<p>Cas rubbed fruitlessly at the blood now drying on his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, really, what’s the matter?” Cas asked again.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Dean said. “It’s stupid.”</p>
<p>“So, something <em>is</em> bothering you.”</p>
<p>“Just let it go. Nothing to worry your pretty little head about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dean,” Cas started.</p>
<p>“I wanna marry you,” Dean said finally, his voice unexpectedly small.</p>
<p>“You… what?”</p>
<p>“See, I told you it was stupid.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not… Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes, really.”</p>
<p>“And… what made you think of this <em>now</em> of all times?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I was just… thinking about how beautiful you are. And I want to marry you.”</p>
<p>“Are you… is this a proposal?”</p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t exactly plan this out, but, uh, yeah, I guess it is.”</p>
<p>“Dean,” Cas said, narrowing his eyes at him. “It’s a hundred and four degrees out. We are in the middle of nowhere. I am covered in ghoul viscera. This is, quite literally, the least romantic possible situation to have this kind of conversation.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well.” Dean shrugged.</p>
<p>Cas studied him for a moment. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“I mean, yeah.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“Okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I will marry you.”</p>
<p>Dean smiled and leaned over to kiss him. “You smell terrible.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>